The Terrific 10 Saves the Holidays
The Terrific 10 Saves the Holidays is a fanfic written by Sophie the Otter. It focuses on the Terrific 10 trying to save many winter holidays like Christmas from havoc caused by the Todaros and Team Bobbalu. This is told on Sophie the Otter's POV. Chapter 1 UNDER CONSTRUCTION: ONLY ADMINS CAN WORK ON THIS FANFIC. "We have an urgent news flash from our Supernannyan newscaster hailing from Rhode Island, Austin Friezalie, stay tuned for details," announced the voiceover in the midst of a commercial break of a game show hosted by one of my teammates called Who's The Dummy? on television. I was as curious as a toddler who explored a factory. My orange tail was wagging rapidly like a worried canine. The ten of us were all there. We were called the Terrific 10. We were inside the SNFW headquarters sitting on or near a large red sofa with our eyes glued to the plasma TV set made by a Japanese company called Toshiba. "It better not be those worthless Todaros or Team Bobbalu," said a tall, young woman gaming expert in her 20's named Nicole Birou-Jennings. "Good evening, folks. Austin Friezalie here to tell you a terrifying scoop on a bunch of selfish people. It looks like the Todaros and Gadadhara Bobbalu's team are currently causing havoc all over the world from Britain to France to Spain to Africa to Japan to Australia to USA and even to Brazil. Giuseppe and his siblings are stealing toys that children received this year, disrupting multiple Christmas dinners door to door, letting kids watch the Unstoppable Missy Floorz holiday special, destroying Christmas trees and even causing havoc at multiple malls. Not to mention that they ruined games of spinning the dreidel for Jewish people celebrating Hanukkah and made racist remarks to people of African descent who celebrated Kwanzaa. Now we're going live via satellite with Rico Iconic-Todaro," the newscaster told the inside story. The 52-inch-wide HDTV screen displayed Rico in his neighborhood in Helena, Montana. "Ho, Ho, holy s***!" Said a ghost girl with long hair and wearing a kimono with grey blood stains. "Reicheru, I agree. It can't be good, let's listen to what Rico is saying," I told Reicheru. "My evil father took my Olie the Robot plush and beheaded it! He also tried to make me watch Unstoppable Missy Floorz, ruin Christmas dinner, and a whole lot more!" The 5-year-old boy said nervously. "Oh dear, shall I get after the Todaro siblings? I can burn them to pieces with fire, burn burn!" I heard Reicheru. Nicole immediately turned off the television with a remote and the screen became pitch black. "This is an emergency for the poor citizens celebrating all winter holidays such as Christmas, Kwanzaa and Hanukkah! We must make a plan! Come on, nine of you, we have to save the holidays before it's too late!" Nicole exclaimed as she walked over to the meeting room at the headquarters. "The holidays nust not de ruined!" The game show host named Richard Drien said. He had trouble pronouncing his Bs, Ms, and Ps. Instead, they become Ds, Ns, and Ts respectively. "I strongly approve of that," said his wife Vitalia Urbansza. She was exceedingly smarter than me with an IQ of at least 200, while I had a mere 170 IQ. Last year, when I was 12, I had an IQ of 150. Therefore, it increased by 20 between the two years. So Vitalia and I were the two brains of the entire Terrific 10 alliance. Chapter 2 We eventually sat down in black chairs that surrounded a large, oval-shaped wooden table with a few piles of paper organized properly. "OK, gang. The holiday cheer is being foiled by the Todaros and Gadadhara's team. We have to get out our equipment and try to defeat them. Our plan will hopefully be successful albeit a bit dangerous," Birou-Jennings explained the plan. I got out my latest invention called the Portable Person Tracker XL. It could be strapped around one's arm like a wristwatch. It has a screen with a satellite map of the world. Selecting a person registered to the device would locate him or her with extremely strong signals. Since the device was registered to the iPhone, iPod Touch, or iPad, the tracked person must have either one of the said iDevices otherwise it would fail to completely locate the person. I strapped the gadget around my right wrist and I tapped on the screen with my left paw on the words "GIUSEPPE TODARO". The device tried to locate the evil Italian man and it succeeded. A red dot appeared on the screen right in the area that was Orlando, FL, which was basically Nicole's hometown. "Nicole! Nicole!" I exclaimed, "According to my PPT XL, Giuseppe and his siblings are in your hometown!" "Well, without further ado, let's go after them," replied Nicole. We all rushed out of the room, went down a flight of 100 steps, into the main lobby and we went out the automatic door. Outside, there were millions of stars in the dark sky, along with the shining moon. A foot of snow was blanketing the cold grassy field. Pointy icicles were forming on the bottom of the roof edges. A light breeze of frigid air blew across hill and dale. Nicole checked my PPT XL by glancing over the screen. Nicole then remarked "Supernannya is about 160 miles from my hometown. So, we need to use a convenient form of transportation." A Californian spellcaster with short orange hair, striped tights, a purple witch's hat, a purple dress, black buckled shoes and round glasses came up with a brilliant, remarkable idea. "I know! I am going to use my magic crystal power so I can turn into my golden eagle form that is big enough to carry all of you!" She spat out the idea to us. "Amazing idea, Catherine!" An Australian fairy queen approved of her idea. She wore a pink dress attached to purple fairy wings and a yellow crown with blue points and a red capital letter F on it and she had her hair in a blonde ponytail. Her name was Emily (or Footballmatch). Catherine called out at the top of her voice "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" Her magic, blue crystal in the shape of diamond appeared floating above her. A golden beam of light zapped from the bottom of it and it struck Catherine like a lightning bolt. She immediately became a giant golden eagle that still had the power to speak. "All aboard the Golden Eagle Express, everybody!" Catherine told the rest of us as we hopped on her feathery back. Her talons quickly moved back and forth in a paddleboat motion. She stuck out her wings and flapped them as fast as she could. Several moments later, she began to ascend into the night sky at roughly 50 feet above ground-level. She rode the wind currents blowing to the south. "Whoa....It's a breathtaking view of the field and Supernannya City from up here!" I delightfully said in amazement. For a little cheery touch, Nicole placed a green headband with a pair of reindeer antlers on it and quickly painted Catherine's beak red to make her look like a bird version of Rudolph, and her feathers mysteriously turned brown. "Wow! I look like Rudolph now because I am exposed to the Christmas spirit!" Cried Catherine happily. Catherine dived downwards with her wings spread out, and went upwards and into a loop-de-loop while we held onto her back as hard as possible, except Reicheru, who could fly. She went lower than us while surrounded in a flame. We flew out of Supernannya, traveling a distance that was longer than many Redwood trees. Just an hour or two later, I thought to myself "I'm hungry." I hadn't eaten anything by that point. So I asked Catherine a question. "Excuse me, Catherine. I think we're hungry at the moment and we are just 5 miles close to our destination. Can we speed up so we can have AppleBee's?" "Why of course, Sophie. One AppleBee's trip coming up!" "Thank you." "Warn me If those f***ing Todaros arrive, Since some people can be scared of a deceased, female, 14-year old, I hide myself." Chapter 3 We glided down towards Orlando like a bullet. Catherine held out her wings and stuck out her talons towards the ground and made a complete stop in a parking lot of Applebee's. "Finally! Now I'm starving," a female Supernanny fanatic sighed in relief. It was Supernanny Girl wearing a light pink winter coat complete with blue sweatpants. Catherine then reverted back into her original self. We formed a line from the tallest to the shortest into the Applebee's restaurant. There, we saw the rest of Birou-Jennings' family. There was a famous YouTuber named Robert Jennings. Nicole's kids were there, too: Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, and twin sons Brahm and Treat. Reicheru stayed outside, chewing her onigiri slowly while in a dark area that was near so people don't notice her as she usually floated in the air or notice her godlike psychic and fire abilities while sitting in a fetal position while invisible. Inside the restaurant, with the holiday dinner reservation being booked by Robert, the rest of the Birou-Jennings family and we except Reicheru were directed to a large dining table with about 20 chairs surrounding it. It was like no other Applebee's restaurant. I went to one many times in a location outside of my hometown Lake Hoohaw. I sat next to Catherine. The two of us had a conversation together. "Hey, Catherine." "Yes, Sophie?" "Hopefully the Todaros won't ruin our holiday dinner. How would you feel if they did?" "Well, my friend, I would feel furious and disappointed! In fact, we should battle them if they interrupted our peaceful feast!" "Good idea, Catherine." A waitress named Jeanie Smith appeared. "Good evening, you guys, how may I help you?" She asked us. We decided to place our orders. Nicole asked for turkey, Plankton wanted salad, Catherine's request was lobster, Vitalia ordered for stuffing, Malek demanded Chef's special, Richard wanted to have grilled steak, Emily's order was fish and chips, Supernanny Girl requested for meat pie, Robert told Jeanie that he wanted salmon with green beans, Haidyn decided to get a grilled cheese sandwich, Skyla was dying to have macaroni and cheese, Kayla could not wait to eat shrimp, Orla had the same demand as Plankton (that is salad), Brahm and Treat asked for pizza (since they just turned over a new leaf, they were allowed to have it because of their new behavior), and I requested for chicken fingers, which we all received from the waiter after a few conversations. The waiter also offered drinks we requested, including Diet Coke for Nicole, Robert, Richard, and Vitalia, iced tea for Catherine and Supernanny Girl, plain milk for Emily, apple juice for Haidyn, orange juice for Skyla, lemonade for Kayla, water for Orla, Sprite for Malek, fruit punch for Brahm and Treat, and chocolate milk for me. Plankton decided to not have any drink whatsoever. When I was about to take my first bite, I heard a loud bang at the main entrance door. Then Reicheru finished her onigiri as soon as she heard it, and went inside. "Not again, I just got Pokemon X and Y for Christmas, and it's better than you six f***ers!" Reicheru hissed at the six people, which were-----The Todaro siblings! "THINGS IN THE F***ING WORLD ARE GONNA GET UGLY!" Shouted the Italian leader named Giuseppe. Reicheru then pulled out a katana. "Give those presents back, or I'll split your head open!" she threatened. "We've helped make a decision for Santa Claus--all of the children of the world have been very naughty so they will not be getting any presents this year--instead they will all be getting big, fat, dirty stinkin' lumps of coal!" sneered a female voice. It was Stacie, and she was carrying a machine gun that fired lumps of coal. Reicheru used ESP to take their weapons. "I'm going to kill you, alright?" she hissed at the Todaros. Reicheru fired the machine gun at them, causing the coal to hit them, and knock them out. "My goodness!" Jeanie cried. "Whatever is going on in here?" "The Todaro siblings are at it again, Jeanie," I explained. "They came in to ruin our holiday meal and wreck Christmas." "But I won't let them!" Reicheru frowned. She used her powerful ESP to drive them away from the restaurant, making them run away in fear like cowards. "And don't you come back!" Catherine called. "Now that they are out of our hair, let's enjoy our meal in peace, shall we?" Emily suggested as we resumed dining. Chapter 4 30 minutes or so have passed, and we already finished our dinner. Jeanie collected the empty bowls and plates on the table. "Thanks," said Nicole once the plates and bowls were picked up. Jeanie in return remarked "You are welcome. I hope you enjoyed your dinner." "We did. Now we're stuffed," commented Supernanny Girl, giving a pat or two on her slightly ballooned stomach, causing it to jiggle a little. I again checked my PPT XL. The red dot is now in Chicago, IL. I tapped on the red dot to zoom into a more precise location. I tapped it a third time and it was revealed that Giuseppe and company were now at a Chuck E. Cheese's in the location. "Everyone, listen up!" I announced, "My PPT XL reads that the Todaros are now at Chuck E. Cheese's in Chicago!" "Mein gott, what the f***?!" Reicheru exclaimed in surprise as she quickly teleported near me. "Reicheru, Chuck E. Cheese is a land of my dreams ever since I was a little otter, and we can't let it happen at one in Illinois!" "Hai, I see. Well, forget about flying to Illinois all the way. I have a better idea, how about I touch you and your allies so we can teleport to Chuck E. Cheese's faster than Pikachu charging towards his foe!" Reicheru explained to me a more convenient idea rather than flying over to a place. "Nice idea, Reicheru." "Come on, mein friends, let me touch all of you so we can all teleport at the same time. Let’s try and take those Twitaros down so they won't f*** with anyone!" Announced Reicheru. She touched me and the rest of the Terrific 10, we all mysteriously vanished without a single trace. We teleported straight to the parking lot of the Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant in Chicago, Illinois. "We're here!" Plankton cried. "Gang, we are gonna take down the terrible six for trying to ruin the holiday spirit in no time. Hurry up!" Commanded Nicole. The rest of us followed her to Chuck E. Cheese's. The roof was covered in snow, but the entire front of the building was completely covered in colorful graffiti with tons of foul language like "CHUCK E CHEESE'S?! MORE LIKE F*** E CHEESE'S!" This example of a foul phrase written on the building was in bloody red. Chuck E. in the logo on the building was given sharp fangs and bloodshot eyes. The glass doors in the main entrance were smashed. Heck, even one of the doors were disconnected from the bent hinges and were lying on the sidewalk. We went inside safely, no conversation. When we got in there, screaming and crying from kids of all ages filled the room like gas. Almost all of the kids who were in here scrambled and panicked frantically around the restaurant, screaming for their mommies and daddies. Some of them were chased by a Todaro sibling and stabbed or shot. Rats, maggots, tarantulas, and snakes were roaming around on the rides, the games, the stage, the Skytubes area, the ball pit, the Salad Bar, the tables of the restaurant portion of the facility, the prize area, and possibly all of the other places here. Zombie versions of the costumed characters dressed like reindeer complete with broken antlers and dirty-looking red noses slowly waddled around while moaning in a monotone voice "HAVE A SAD CHRISTMAS, B****ES!" The Christmas decorations inside were broken and/or torn to shreds. The arcade games were hacked. For example, Nicktoons Racing had models of creepy Gollum-like versions of everyone's favorite old-school Nicktoons characters driving carts with creepy faces on the front. Various glitches are spotted in the main game. Plus, the title screen was changed to D***toons Racing. I guess you already know who programmed it! A boy around the age of 7 who had brown hair and hazel eyes, wore a red baseball cap backwards, a yellow collared polo shirt, blue torn jeans, and Nike sneakers was busy playing Skee-Ball on the only lane that was not covered in animals scampering across the restaurant. "One...two...three...FIRE!" He screamed upon rolling a ball across the lane. The ball almost went into the 40-point hole, but suddenly, a green, hairy arm grabbed it and threw it back at his face, but the boy managed to dodge it by bending over. I walked over to him. "Hello. What is your name?" "Travis, Travis McLawrence. The son of parents Wilbur and Maria. Are you a weasel?" "No. Don't be silly, Travis. I am an otter! My name is Sophie Bernadette Otter." "Oops! My bad. In fact, my favorite animals are weasels. Your species, which is the otter, could be my favorite too!" "I see. You must be the only kid in this place to not be afraid of the havoc happening here right now." "Yeah, man." Meanwhile, the rest of my allies went up to the stage. They witnessed evil-looking versions of the Chuck E. Cheese animatronics of Chuck E., Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls, Mr. Munch, and Pasqually, who were each dressed in torn winter outfits and dirty Santa hats with blood all over their bodies, sharp fangs, bloodshot eyes, and carrying sharp weapons. They sang a horror rendition of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" in unison with creepy voices. On the nearest wall of the stage, a Freak Foor edition of Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 played on a large screen. Travis and I bravely wandered over there as well. But, a mysterious boy came and destroyed them, he had a katana, the Japanese Imperial flag worn like a cape, a white tank top, military-like boots, and blue jeans tucked into the boots. He was around 6-8 years old. It was Toshio Samo. He also held his Shadow plush toy. "Toshio!" We all exclaimed. "" (How's it going guys? I just had to be here, to kick some a**!) He said. The destroyed animatronics were all over the floor, they had been stabbed many times. "So this is Toshio, Is he from Japan?" Travis asked. "Absolutely!" I said with a smile. Catherine whipped out her magic brooch from her pocket and chanted her spell: "Mother of Pearl and Rapunzel's braid, clean up the mess that the Todaros made!" With the chant of her spell, the graffiti was instantly cleaned off, the animatronics floated back on to the stage were quickly repaired, the Santa hats were clean and free from blood stains, the sharp weapons all disappeared, the costumed characters were returned to normal with their antlers fixed and red noses cleaned, the children who were stabbed or shot were magically healed, and the smashed door of the main entrance was fixed and repaired. The Christmas decorations were also fixed and the hacked arcade games now functioned properly again. All of the maggots, rats, snakes and tarantulas had disappeared. "Now to take care of those Todaro pukes," Catherine said with a smile, as she whipped out her spellbook and chanted another spell: "Gizzard of lizard, eye of newt and a side of ham...tongue of cobra and feather of blue Jay...banish those awful Todaro siblings somewhere far, far away!" When Catherine finally finished chanting her spell, a magical vortex surrounded the Todaro siblings, and in an instant, they disappeared in thin air. The children, along with their mommies and daddies cheered. "Nice way to teach them one lesson!" Emily complimented Catherine. "Thank you!" "You're welcome!" Travis happily said "Awesome, guys! Now I can have fun in peace again!" Reicheru took the PPT XL from Nicole's hand. "They are in Another Italy, that's where they are, they kidnapped Another Giuseppe." The female ghost said. Reicheru immediately touched the rest of her allies including me and we went straight to Another Italy. We were at an abandoned courthouse. Chapter 5 "Let's go in there quietly," suggested Nicole. "You are a genius! I wish I was as snart as you are, Nicole Dirou-Jennings!" Richard Drien made a compliment. We all tip-toed quietly into the courthouse. Upon arrival, it had a wooden floor with missing planks due to the age, broken glass windows, peeling white wall paint, and missing roof tiles. It was completely vacant with the lack of furniture or other items (possibly except one). We saw a slender, younger-looking version of Giuseppe in a transparent, rather sturdy box large enough to hold him inside, which was as sturdy as a steel building. Stacie guarded the left side of the box while Normal Giuseppe guarded the right. Catherine casted her invisibility spell on herself and the rest of us so neither the Normal Giuseppe nor Stacie could see us. This gave us an opportunity to sneak past them without being noticed. We all had to keep quiet not to make a sound. "LET ME GO! I'M NOT RUINING CHRISTMAS, FATA**ES!" He screamed, banging the cage. "Huh?" Catherine asked in confusion. A young woman in a military uniform walked up to us. "Where's my brother?" She asked concerned. "STACIE! HELP!" Screamed the man in the cage. "Fratello!" Another Stacie yelled. Reicheru then put her finger around the glass cage, burning it without hurting Another Giuseppe, who ran off with his sister. Nicole checked her PPT XL. Chapter 6 "It's in Taiwan, or Republic of China now, and 3 ghosts and 1 ghost seems to be watching, two of them are in IJA uniforms while the woman and the child appear to be from WWII!" Nicole said. Reicheru then teleported the team to Taipei, Taiwan, she saw two men, a toddler, and a woman, the toddler hid, while a Japanese man and a Taiwanese woman, who we think are the kid's parents. " (DIE YOU MOTHERF***ING B*****DS!)" A Taiwanese man yelled, he shot his gun multiple times at the Todaro siblings. " (Die! Get out of Taiwan, Taiwan has no place for b*****ds like you!)" The Japanese man yelled. The woman went up to Stacie and kicked and tripped her over, then held her up by the neck. " (Pathetic...)" The woman said. The little girl noticed the team. " (Uncle Huizong! Daddy! Mommy!, They are people going to help us!)" The little girl, Jiao said, pointing at the team. " (H*** yeah, Hiro and Meimei, backup!)" Huizong said to his brother in law and twin sister. Category:Fanfics Category:Holiday-Themed Fanfics